Jack After Dentist
by JustADreamAway735
Summary: "Oh my Jesus, I almost died in there!" What happens when a nearly grown young man has his wisdom teeth pulled out? Well...this, whatever it is. And unfortunately, his friend has to deal with his musings on the car ride home.


**_A/N: You know what happens when I try to be funny?_**

**_Bad things. Such as this. See, after I hit the post button on tumblr I immediately thought "the hell did I just do?" _**

**_So here you go, this...attempt that owes its inspiration to all those wisdom teeth aftermath videos on youtube. Enjoy!_**

**Warning: OOCness from Jack, which may or may not be okay since he is (legally and with the knowledge and consent of a professional dentist) under the influence **

* * *

"NO! You can't make me!"

Rapunzel planted her hands on her hips and glared. In an uncharacteristically agitated tone, she warned, "Jack, if you don't get out of my car **now, **so help me I'll just reach in and pull your teeth out myself!"

For fifteen minutes, Rapunzel stood outside Jack's passenger side of the car-to which he was firmly strapped in- as they bickered back and forth about his going inside the office of…the dental surgeon.

Jack folded his arms across his chest and glowered. "Blondie, the only way in _hell _you're making me go inside to get my gums ripped apart is if you _drag me there by my ankles_."

Needless to say, it was a very interesting for the older woman sitting behind a counter to see a young woman yank a cursing boy inside the lobby by the hem of his jeans.

"Mr. Overland Frost would like to check in for his appointment, please," she chirped to the receptionist.

From behind her back, Jack stuck his tongue out.

Rapunzel turned to him, still sitting on the floor, and ruffled his hair. "See," she said. "Aren't I a good friend?"

He winced slightly at the last word. "The greatest…"

"Anyways, you go sit over there." Rapunzel pointed to the row of sterile white chairs by the wall. "And I will pick you up in a few hours."

Jack straightened up and saluted, jerking his chin out towards her. "Yes, drill sergeant!"

Rapunzel giggled, shaking her head. "Alright cadet, you have fun in there. Oh, and I almost forgot!" She quickly pecked him on the cheek, whispering,"Try not to take in too much Novocain, alright?"

With that she was gone, and he was left stunned in his place, his fingers brushing the skin she kissed. A light blush took its place there, as well as in the pit of his stomach.

The receptionist interrupted his stupor by saying,"What a lovely girlfriend you have!"

Jack's eyes bugged out of his head. He waved his hands out in front of him, making wild hand gestures as he sheepishly explained, "No no no, you've got the wrong idea! She's not…We're not-I mean, I'm-"

"Jackson Overland Frost," the dental surgeon (thankfully) called out. "Please come with me."

Jack never thought he'd be grateful to walk into a dentist's office. But as he looked over the counter and caught the old lady's knowing smile and wink, he wished he was already through the doors.

* * *

"So, the game plan for today is to extract your back two molars and then send you on your way. How does that sound?"

"Painful. Toothy, how about we just _say _you took them out instead? I'll still pay you!"

Toothiana cocked an eyebrow. "And then how about you'll be in even more pain than if I just took them out right now?"

Jack deflated into the plastic-covered seat, his scowl returning from earlier. "Fine. But weren't you the one who was admiring my teeth six months ago, saying how white and straight they were? What gives now?!"

The surgeon sighed and set down her tools, sighing patiently. "Jack, pretty much everyone has to get their wisdom teeth pulled out. I can see you're scared-"

"No I'm not!"

"But you're not the only one who has to go through this. I did once, too."

"What, so you became a dentist as revenge? Taking your anger out on me doesn't seem that fair."

Tooth placed on the gas mask without another retort. Before clicking the on switch, she asked him for his last words.

"Yeah," he replied. "Can you try to not drug me up so badly?"

* * *

_"How is he, Punzie?" _

Rapunzel, now back in the dentistry's parking lot, held her phone loosely between her fingers while she spoke. "Umm, I'm not sure Mer. I haven't picked him up yet, but he should be out soon. You know, he was being such a whiner earlier. I had to literally drag him inside the office!"

_"Och, he's just being a wee baby as usual. Maybe the laughing gas did him some good!" _

"Hopefully!" she giggled and checked the time. A minute and he should be out.

Merida's boyfriend Hiccup entered the conversation, saying,_"Hey, if we don't see you guys later, try and tape some of the stuff he says, alright? I wouldn't wanna miss out on it!" _

"Trust me, neither would I. I have to go now, but I'll talk to you guys later!"

When Rapunzel went inside to ask the receptionist for Jack, no sooner did the question come out of her mouth did the other door open. Out came Jack walking slowly, trudging almost, as if unsure if those feet were his own. Gauze filled the back of his mouth and wrapped around his elbow, and she could hear him mumble incoherent nothings to his veins.

The moment he saw Rapunzel, he ran as fast as he could and knelt at her feet. Through the cotton, she heard him say, "My princess, you're heeeeere!"

Rapunzel's shocked expression caused the older woman to say, "The Novocain may have affected him more than others, dear. It'll wear off in a few hours, but he may bea bit off until then."

Jack stumbled to his feet and clumsily wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're saaafe princess! We were lookin' ev'rywhere for ya!"

Her cheeks red hot, Rapunzel nervously laughed and put his arms down. "Jack…I'm flattered, but I'm not a princess," she gently reminded him. "I'm picking you up from the dentist, _remember_?"

"Oh…so I'm not a knight then?"

"No hun, I'm sorry." At his crestfallen face, Rapunzel quickly added, "But you are a superhero!"

His eyes and mouth widened into O's and he gasped. "Oh my god, no way!"

"Yeah! I promise you!"

"Then lessgo save the world!" Jack tugged on her forearm sharply and ran towards the exit in a curvy pathway. Halfway out the door, he looked back at the bemused older woman behind the counter and waved his whole arm. "Bye lady!"

The receptionist only laughed and continued typing away.

* * *

"Punz…why are we in this box?"

"This is my car, Jack, and we're gonna take you home."

"But..but I have to go to Hiccup's first! I needa give him my delivery!"

"What delivery?"

"Wait…whassa 'delivery'?"

"…."

Jack used both hands to pull his phone from his pocket, and he struggled to take a picture with it.

"Jack, what are you doing with your phone?"

He lolled his head in her direction and giggled. "Tha's not my name, silly willy pants. My _real _name's a seeecccrreeett. Sssshhhh!"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. "Okay then, _sir, _what are you doing with your phone?"

"I gotta take a picture, cuz Hiccup 'n Mer'da wanted to see me."

"Hun, I'm sure they can wait a little bit longer."

Suddenly, Jack growled and slammed his fists into the seat. Rapunzel flinched and almost swerved into the next lane.

"Jack!" she scolded. "What was that for?!"

"I told you, tha's not my name! And I'm jus'….I'm jus' so _angry._"

"Angry? Why are you angry?"

"Cuz the dentis' stabbed me with a sword!"

"…."

"Yeah, she stabbed me!" He pointed to the bandaged crook of his elbow. "Right here! She tried to _kill _me, Punzie."

Jack's jaw slackened and he shook Rapunzel's already tensed forearm, which tried its best to stay straight for the wheel. He slurred, "Oh my Jesus, I almost died in there! I almost died, I almost dieeed…."

His voice faded away, as did the rest of his energy. His head slumped onto her shoulder, one hand still wrapped around her arm, the other raised weakly in front of his face. "Hey, Rapunzel?"

"Mmm?" She barely turned her head in his direction, ninety-five percent focused one driving and another four percent percent counting down the minutes until they parked in his driveway.

"This…this isn't my hand."

"Ahh, I see."

"Cuz like…it's so _white._ Like a ghost…" He bent each finger so that it touched the bottom of his palm. "Like lil' baby ghosts."

Jack was (thankfully) quiet for some time. When his next series of questions came, his eyebrows were knitted and Rapunzel wasn't too sure whether or not the drugs had worn off.

"Rapunzel…"

Her patience was wearing very thin. At the stoplight, she gripped the steering wheel and said through closed teeth, "What is it, Jack?"

He idly twiddled his thumbs and stared straight ahead. He could've been listing off groceries for all his tone gave off. "Punzie…why don' cha love me?"

Her pressure on the gas pedal was more forceful than necessary. "Jack..wh-what-"

"Cuz…cuz like…I-I really _really _love you. More more more than a friend. Like THIS much!" He stretched his arms wide, extending from outside the window to the other side of Rapunzel's waist. "And…it's like ya don' feel the same way for me. Yer sooo mean to me sometimes, gurl."

Woah.

Woah woah woah.

_Woah._

Wait a second, he _loved _her?

He, Jackson Overland Frost, loved **her**?

Sure, she had a little crush on him too, but never did she think that he loved her! Ever since she was eleven, Rapunzel had had daydream upon daydream where he would swoop her into his arms and confess it all to her-unlikely, she knew, which was why her daydreams happened far more often than other people. Thing is though, all of those fantasies stopped after he said those three little words. This aftermath was completely new to her, and she had absolutely no words to say.

When Rapunzel didn't readily respond, Jack plopped his chin on her right shoulder, his unfocused eyes staring straight at her ear. She could practically feel his pouting, the redness in her cheeks rising rapidly.

In a rare moment of vulnerability-unconscious or not-Jack whimpered, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Rapunzeeeel," he whined. "It's cuz I'm ugly, isn't it, huh?"

Rapunzel gently wiggled her shoulder out from under his chin; his head proceeded to fall into her lap. "N-no, no that's not it at all, Jack! Of course I…I mean, I just-"

"Issokay, I understand. I mean, I can't be as pretty as youuu."

She made a sharp left turn into his neighborhood, knocking him back into his own seat. Sweat formed a sheet upon her palm. Her heart threatened to knock itself out of her throat, and if they didn't reach his house within the next two minutes, she was sure that her veins would jump right out of her skin.

"I looooove you! I looooove you!" he sang out, loudly. Before she could stop him, Jack rolled down his window and shouted to the world, "HEY GUESS WHA'! I LOOOVE THIS GIRL RIGH' HERE!"

_Kill me now_, she thought.

Finally, they reached his driveway. Rapunzel unlatched her buckles and practically jumped out of the door, slamming hard before Jack could say anything else. She leaned her entire backside against the car and let her head rest at the top. A gush of air left her body. Her next intake bit the insides of her lungs, cold December air darting to and fro.

She organized the thoughts in her head, compartmentalizing them into boxes. Aside from all the mumblings, here was the stuff she knew…possibly, that is, since his drug-induced stupor wasn't exactly credible.

-He 'loved' her.

-And he thought that she didn't 'love' him back.

Good Lord, how was she going to speak with him about this?

_Alright, _she coaxed herself. _He's my best friend. We've been through thick and thin together, so this talk should be nothing….It's nothing. Besides, I feel the same way, right? I mean, I can at least __**learn **__to love him, eventually. Maybe. _

Rapunzel released the chilled air from her lungs and shook the nerves from her fingertips. They could talk about this, they could talk about this…

But when she opened his passenger door…

He was fast asleep. Snoring in fact.

Rapunzel smiled softly, groping the curls at the base of his neck, and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek.

They could talk about this, they really could. Later, that is.

* * *

_"So I didn't say anything embarrassing after you picked me up, did I?" _Jack asked later on the phone that night.

Rapunzel glanced at a picture of him she snapped while he was asleep; his mouth was open and drool was streaming out.

"No…" She fingered the picture and smiled softly. "No, nothing at all."

* * *

_**A/N: One last thing...you know how I said I'd be updating during break?**_

_**Well...school got in the way. Again. I'm doing my best guys, honestly! But this year at school has been, well, tougher than I thought. **_

_**Still, that's no good excuse of why I've essentially abandoned my stories. I'd hate to leave anyone (no matter how minuscule the amount may be) hanging, so I promise they WILL be done-eventually, that is. Once I get my life sorted and back in order, I'll powerhouse through them.**_

_**But if you want more recent updates or random shtuff by me, I'm pretty active on tumblr, same domain name and everything. There, you'll get more rapid posts and possibly writing that might not make it on this site. **_

_***sigh* Well, it's the end of the new year! Have a happy and safe celebration everyone! **_

_**Oh, and YAY! It also signals my one-year anniversary to being an author on this site! From the bottom of my heart, thank you all SO much for letting me come this far, and here's to the future! *raises glass***_

_**Until next year**_

_**-(insert real name here)**_


End file.
